


железный (не)папа

by JaneIM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Irondad Cliche Bingo, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneIM/pseuds/JaneIM
Summary: — Так ты собираешься им сказать?— Нат, — сдавленным шепотом бормочет Тони, в ужасе распахнув глаза. — Ты совсем с ума сошла?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 19





	железный (не)папа

**Author's Note:**

> » тони-папочка-старк  
> » чемпионы для автора — литералли дети тони, равно как и спайди-клоны, и харли с остальными  
> » автор любит гранта, аарона и пьетро  
> » броотп наташи и тони  
> » кое-что взято из комиксверса. комиксверс шикарен. и аа! мстители, да. но, черт, к о м и к с в е р с  
> » на самом деле большая вероятность элементов слэша или пре-слэша. метки ставить не стала, ибо границы соблюдены  
> » дети перечислены в самом конце  
> » есть парочку (или нет) авторских хэдов

— Он скинул его на меня, — раздражённо бормочет Тони, ходя из угла в угол. Наташа, флегматично листающая последние новостные сводки, вздыхает, поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с гневным Старком. Вздыхает вновь. Тони разражается тирадой. — Нет, только послушай. У _меня_ лучше получается ладить с детьми! Кто _вообще_ надоумил Ричардса, что у меня ладится с детьми?  
— Вероятно, — тянет Наташа, раздражённо закрывая вкладку-рассуждение о необходимости возвращения тайных мстителей в Штаты. — Твой некий космический друг нашептал.  
— Квилл, конечно, идиот, но нет, — отмахивается Тони, кинув взгляд на открытую статью. Кривится. — Святая Тесла, ты не можешь снова это читать!  
— Говорят, пластырь сдирать надо сразу.  
— Говорят, не надо лезть в пекло, не посоветовавшись с другом.  
Наташа сурово оглядывает Тони с ног до головы.  
— Мы об этом ещё поговорим.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — доносится в ответ горестный вздох, и Тони падает на диван в мастерской. Идея возвращения мстителей его прельщает, конечно (кто в здравом уме не захочет скинуть с себя ответственность за защиту земли, особенно когда стражами вселенной являются те ещё придурки), но не настолько, чтобы вновь встречаться, улыбаться и делать вид, будто ничего и не было. У Тони, в конце концов, были другие заботы. И Тони, в конце концов, имеет право волноваться о ком-то ещё, кроме мстителей. Не нянька он им, в конце концов. Совсем не нянька. Наташа согласно хмыкает.  
— Так ты собираешься им сказать?  
— Нат, — сдавленным шепотом бормочет Тони, в ужасе распахнув глаза. — Ты совсем с ума сошла?  
Не хватало ещё этого. Его башня превратилась в детский сад, мстители перестали играть в семью, а единственный человек, способный дать дельный совет, едва не откинулась в “matushke-Rosii”. _Куда вообще катится его жизнь?_  
— Pomyani moye slovo, Antoshka, Стив узнает, — Наташа ласково ерошит его волосы. — И когда он узнает, пощады тебе не будет.  
— Да как будто я без тебя не знаю, — Тони удобно устраивается на наташиных коленях, едва не мурча от длинных тонких пальцев, ласково перебирающих его волосы. — Лучше скажи, как продвигается лечение нашего Робокопа. Он уже решил, что ему пора новую руку? Или озарение пока не настигло?  
Наташа хмыкает вновь, но послушно рассказывает: и о посещающей базу Хоуп, и о Баки, сдружившимся с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, и о Ванде с Виженом, что все никак не пойдут на свидание, и под аккомпанемент мелодичного голоса Наташи Тони, бодрствующий по заверениям ПЯТНИЦЫ уже как пятьдесят часов, отключается сном без сновидений. В конце концов, проблемы могут и подождать.

***

Аарон лыбится во все тридцать два, с интересом разглядывая святая святых, пока Тони разбирается с пушкой. Аарон Тони нравится на уровне Уорда, которого вездесущий Харли притащил с неделю назад, но Майлз от дяди своего в восторге, за дядю волнуется и так упрашивал, что у Тони язык не повернулся отказать. Как итог, он сидит в мастерской, чинит пушку недозлодея с супергероем-племянником и проклинает весь мир.  
— Я усовершенствовал ее по технологии кри, как ты и просил, — возвращает Тони пушку обратно в руки, угрюмо глядит с секунду и выдает. — Не то чтобы я волновался, но ты бы поосторожней с преступным миром. На тебя равняется Майлз.  
— Ага, папаня, помню, — Аарон издевательски ухмыляется. — И тоже тебя люблю. Потерпи, скоро они все войдут в подростковый бунт, и мне придется из преступного мира их вылавливать.  
— Ты из него и не вышел.  
Аарон только подмигивает, трясет пушкой и скрывается вон. Тони ерошит волосы.  
— ПЯТНИЦА, будь умницей, вышли дронов на патруль и проследи, чтоб эта дурная голова не убилась.  
— Да, босс.  
И нет, он не волнуется об Аароне. Вот нет. Неа. Абсолютно н е т. У него и других дел полно. К примеру, убедить Ричардса, что оставлять на него Джонни худшая идея из возможных. И плевать, что в башне околачивается с десяток подростков с тучей проблем, двое недозлодеев мирового масштаба и одно выжившее исключительно по доброте душевной Коулсона недоразумение, а мстители порой и сами хуже детей. Он не нанимался работать нянькой. _Не нанимался!_

В конце концов, Тони даже злиться на Джонни не может. Тот разит энергией за милю и каждые пять минут спрашивает о Питере, что Тони сдается под чары спустя полчаса беспрерывного потока чуши себе в сознание. Джонни ребенок, а дети у Тони на слишком хорошем счету. Сидящий на диване в гостиной Уорд только фыркает, продолжая листать глянцевый журнал. Тони решает не обращать на него внимания. В конце концов, _этот_ ребенок уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы о себе позаботиться сам.  
Джонни захватывает в разговор Джесс, что с абсолютно серьезным видом перочинным ножом чистит картошку, и Джесс, приветственно махнув Тони рукой, Джонни припахивает. Тони улыбается ей в ответ и уже собирается вернуться в мастерскую, как дуновение ветра заставляет его замереть около стены и недовольно глянуть на взъерошенного Пьетро.  
— Где тебя опять черти носили? — ворчит Тони, потому что Коулсон ясно сказал не выпускать пацана до поры, до времени и никому о нем не говорить (как Коулсон представлял это себе внутри никогда не затыкающейся башни, Тони не имел и малейшего понятия) — что-то там было связано с технологиями инопланетян, кровь которых текла в венах этого восставшего из мертвых, но Тони без Брюса вникать не стал. Пьетро улыбается шире.  
— Хей, а папочка волнуется, а? — и, не дав вставить слово, продолжает. — Не кипятись, мы со Скотти сгоняли в школу и обратно — типо ты ж знаешь, у него там семья, а Логан все никак не соглашается вступить в наш бойзбэнд, — я вернулся, а Скотти остался потусить со своими.  
— Я думал, ты захочешь остаться у них, — Тони, благодарно приняв появившуюся ниоткуда в руках Пьетро чашку кофе, двинулся в сторону лифта. — Тебе там рады.  
— Мне круто и здесь, — Пьетро дёргает плечом. — Да и Ванда в мстителях... сам сказать ей хочу. Тебе ж она, знаешь, не поверит да и убить может.  
— А тебе поверит?  
— А я убедить смогу, не парься, старик, — Пьетро приобнимает Тони за плечи, почти на него наваливаясь. Тони горестно вздыхает, но не отстраняется. С детьми к такому, в конце концов, можно привыкнуть.

***

Когда мстители узнают о Питере, Наташа хмыкает. Мстители не знают о человеке-пауке, и Тони решает спокойно выдохнуть — не хватало ещё раскрыть столь тщательно охраняемый секрет при первой же возможности, — в тайне даже радуясь, что от команды одного ребенка можно и не скрывать. Питер держится стойко, стойко уходит от любых неудобных вопросов и только обречённо поглядывает в сторону Тони. Тони искренне жаль, но что-то сделать он вряд ли бы смог — мстители в итоге додумали бы все сами, а додуматься в таком случае они могли до чего угодно.  
— Не грусти, Antoshka, — Наташа оказывается рядом с ним у стены, наблюдая, как остальные весело общаются друг с другом. Семья. Семья, в которой, ему, Тони, уже давно нет места. — Я чувствую, как ты грустишь.  
— Хочу вернуться в башню, — Тони трёт переносицу, мрачно наблюдая, как Стив по-отечески похлопывает Питера по плечу. Питер выглядит смущенным, но счастливым, и Тони решает оставить его здесь — Наташа сможет за ним присмотреть. Наташа окидывает Тони внимательным взглядом.  
— Не хочешь, — констатирует она.  
— Не хочу.  
— Тебе здесь всегда рады, — Наташа приваливается к его плечу, удобно устраивая там голову. — Останься на пару дней, без тебя апокалипсиса не случится.  
— Ты уверена? — Тони внутренне содрогается. Чего стоит Харли...  
Наташа только смеётся.

***

Вошедший на следующее утро на кухню Тони застаёт мило болтающего с готовящим блины Барнсом Питера, ерошит пацану волосы и решительно направляется к холодильнику. Вчерашний вечер, прошедший за наблюдением как бы Питер не упал в обморок от переизбытка чувств в присутствии мстителей, оказался на удивление приятным. Будто вернуться домой годы спустя, будто окунуться в детство. Будто поверить, что ещё не всё потеряно.   
Тони трясет головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Как бы то ни было, прямо сейчас вновь стать семьёй рано. Слишком рано. Воспоминания о Сибири, пусть приглушённые медитированием в Индии да беспокойством за детей, ещё слишком свежи, а нанесенные раны даже не зарубцевались. Права была Нат — нужно говорить. Лучше сразу, чем поздно, и поздно, чем никогда. Лучше _говорить_.  
— Тебе не пора в школу, пацан? Кто-то вроде хотел поболтать с человеком-пауком до его патруля, — Тони бессовестно ворует блин под тихое хмыканье Барнса. Питер подпрыгивает, вспомнив о чем-то, быстро-быстро кивает и, распрощавшись, сбегает собираться. Барнс провожает его весёлым взглядом.  
— Я думал, человек-паук — это он.  
— Возможно, — не отнекивается Тони, делая большой глоток из пакета сока, абсолютно не обращая внимания на эмблему черной вдовы на нем. Барнс косится в его сторону и переводит тему.  
— Когда Бекки начала встречаться с парнем, у меня мозг кипел от всей этой информации о туфлях, платьях и косметике.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Я к тому, что если парню нужна будет помощь, он может обращаться ко мне, — Барнс выключает плиту. — Вместе будем вспоминать.  
Барнс впервые на памяти Тони при нем так тепло улыбается, становясь похожим на самого себя из военных хроник. Тони направляется к кофеварке, решая, что, в конце концов, Наташа права. Барнс славный парень и заслуживает второго шанса как никто другой. Поэтому... а, _к черту все_.  
— У меня есть деловое предложение, Скайоукер, — Тони ставит вторую чашку кофе на стол, а Барнс подвигает тарелку с блинами ближе к Тони, вскидывая бровь. Тони продолжает. — Я делаю тебе руку, а взамен ты помогаешь мне в одном деле.  
— Что-то подсказывает, что легко не будет, — тянет, щурясь, Барнс. Тони тяжко вздыхает, оглядывается по сторонам, придвигается ближе и доверительно шепчет.  
— У меня десять детей. Плюс-минус трое-четверо, не суть. Они любят самореализовываться, я не возражаю, но один из них днями может сидеть в вентиляции и его не выгонишь. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Ты можешь попросить Клинта, — со смешком замечает Барнс, Тони кривится.  
— Он скорее убедит меня, что это в порядке вещей. Так что? Рука взамен небольшой помощи?  
— Я бы помог тебе и так, — Барнс качает головой. — Но если настаиваешь... честно, не думал, что у тебя могут возникнуть проблемы. Питер отличный парень.  
— Питер просто ангел в сравнении с остальными, — Тони содрогается, вспоминая, как Харли ради интереса взорвал лабораторию. Барнс смеётся.  
— Не волнуйся, справлюсь. У меня были младшие и _Стив_.  
Тони понимающе хмыкает, ворует ещё один блин и с наслаждением откусывает. Барнс смотрит на него с какой-то мягкостью, и Тони старается смыться как можно скорее. Не хватало ещё чего выкинуть до того, как Барнс вытащит Бена из вентиляции. И рукой неплохо заняться. Да, точно, рука сейчас будет в самый раз.

***

Пьетро стойко сдерживает все объятия, подзатыльники и крики, уверяет, что нет, он в порядке, и да, он живёт в башне, а не на улице и вообще жизнь у него замечательна. Тони старается скрыться с глаз долой как можно быстрее, только заметив непонимающе мрачный взгляд Роджерса. Настроения на перепалку нет, как нет настроения на допрос — в конце концов, он никому ничего не обязан объяснять, а все нужное скажет Пьетро.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ванда, и Тони, углубившийся в чертежи апгрейда для стрел Клинта, вздрагивает, поднимает взгляд и хмурится.  
— За что?  
— За Пьетро, — Ванда мнется на пороге, с плохо скрываемым интересом разглядывает мастерскую и продолжает. — Он мне рассказал. О том, что ты принял его в башню.  
— Ерунда, — отмахивается Тони, возвращаясь к чертежам. — Его нужно было обезопасить, а безопасней башни места нет. Да и...  
— Ты ведёшь себя как Клинт, — Ванда вдруг мягко улыбается, по-птичьи склоняет голову вправо. — _Спасибо_ , Старк. За все.  
— Передай Пьетро, чтобы не давал Питеру улизнуть после полуночи, — ворчливо просит Тони, переводя тему. — Знаю я его причуды.  
— Конечно, — Ванда фыркает. — _Папочка_.  
Тони решительно пропускает выпад мимо ушей. Не хватало ещё, чтобы прозвище пронеслось по мстителям — в башне этого идиотизма хватает по самое горло.

***

Кейт смотрит на него угрюмо, но ничего не говорит. Тони не говорит тоже, только подхватывает и везёт в башню переодеться да раны промыть. Отдавать ребенка в таком виде Тони абсолютно не хочется. Кейт управляется за минуты, и вскоре красуется объемной футболкой со спанч-бобом да мешковатыми трико со сникерами. Тони вручает Кейт худи Кэмми и едет вместе с ней к базе мстителей.  
— Я типо должна сказать спасибо за спасение, — вздыхает Кейт на подъезде к базе, Тони фыркает.  
— Типо должна.  
— Можно к тебе свалить после того, как Клинт наорет, а? — умоляюще глядит Кейт и страдальчески добавляет. — Мне больше некуда идти.  
— Могу устроить тебе комнату на базе, рядом с Клинтом, — Кейт глядит убийственно, и приходится продолжить. — Что-нибудь придумаю. Забредай на огонек к Джесс, она оценит.  
Собственно, Джесс ждёт их на пороге базы рядом с Клинтом, выглядит ~~как будто бульдозер переехал~~ совершенно понуро. Тони старательно отгоняет панические мысли, предпочитая разбираться по мере наступления, а не загадывать наперед. _В самом деле, не может же случиться непоправимого?_  
Тони молча кивает Клинту, передает Кейт и так же молча забирает Джесс в машину. Клинт только хмыкает, когда Джесс устало скрывает лицо у Тони на плече. Тони решает не обращать внимания — у него, в конце концов, есть и куда более важные дела.

Позже вечером на базе, куда Питер затащил его на киновечер, к Тони подсаживается Клинт. Молча передает пиво, невидяще смотрит на экран и замечает.  
— А я сразу понял, что Питер у тебя не единственный.  
— И как? — Тони щурится, откупоривает банку и делает глоток. Клинт дёргает плечом.  
— У Купера то же выражение лица, когда его наказывают за Лору с Нейтом.   
Тони с минуту доходит.  
— О, — смеётся он, вспоминая вечер знакомства Питера. — Он на следующий день со мной не разговаривал.  
— И много? — спрашивает Клинт, потому что это Клинт и спросить такое может всегда. Тони вздыхает.  
— Ты даже не представляешь.  
Клинту остаётся только сочувственно сжать его плечо.

***

— Ненавижу бегать, — сипит Рири, пока Амадей умирает пару шагов назад. Тони, летящий в Марке, только хмыкает.  
— Никто не говорил, что будет легко. Эмми, солнце мое, ты бегаешь хуже моей бабушки.  
— Можно узнать, на что ты злишься? — Рири приваливается к дереву в Центральном парке, восстанавливает дыхание и сползает вниз на траву. Амадей падает рядом. Тони, вышедший из Марка в спортивном костюме, пожимает плечами.  
— Почему вы двое вообще решили, что я на вас злюсь. Свежий воздух и бег трусцой полезны для здоровья. Спросите того же Кэпа.  
— Вот! — восклицает Амадей, садясь на траву. — _Вот_! Ты упоминаешь Кэпа, когда злишься.  
Тони прикладывает руку к сердцу.  
— Тесла, я старею!  
— Нет, мы просто твои дети, — корчит рожицу Рири, и Амадей — _предатель_ — фыркает, заходясь смехом. Такими — покатывающимися со смеху двумя детьми и ужасно недовольным взрослым — их находит пробегающий мимо Уилсон. Тони приветливо машет рукой, и Сэм отвечает тем же, сворачивая в их сторону на полном ходу. Слава богу с ним нет Стива.  
— Хей, Белоснежка, где твой Прекрасный Принц?  
— Если ты про Кэпа, то на задании, — Сэм крепко пожимает ладонь Тони и с любопытством косится на развалившихся Рири и Амадея. — Фьюри отправил его куда-то в Гватемалу разведать координаты ГИДРЫ, а я остался тут вроде как заниматься вербовкой новых мстителей. Слышал что-нибудь о Сорвиголове?

— Сущий Дьявол, — хмыкает Тони, убирая руки в карманы брюк. — И замахнулся Кэп в этот раз. Разве у них там своих защитников нет?

—О том и речь, — Сэм качает головой. — Нам вполне хватает прежнего состава. Твои?

— Мои, — кивает Тони, улыбнувшись детям; те с кряхтением поднявшись по очереди здороваются с Сэмом. — На кофе в башню свернешь?

— Не в этот раз, уж прости, — Сэм виновато улыбается. — Мисти обещала оторвать мне голову, если я снова опоздаю на семейный завтрак.

Они прощаются, и Рири с Амадеем, подгоняемые управляющей броней ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, возвращаются обратно в башню. Тони, вытащив внушительных размеров лист покупок, вновь спрашивает себя “за что?”, садится в Ауди и направляется в Волмарт, потому что Пьетро пообещал выполнить двухмесячную норму закупок за возможность пожить на базе.  
Тони думает спросить у Пьетро о семейном ужине, вспоминает дочь Сэма и решает, что дождется следующего раза. В конце концов, Эмджей должна сама рассказать отцу, с кем встречается. В конце концов, Питера стоит поднатаскать в рукопашной. Сокол, в конце концов, не какой-нибудь Стервятник, а самый настоящий мститель.  
— Только бы по самому настоящему не убил мне ребенка, — ворчит Тони себе под нос. — Не хватало ещё Шекспира на базе ставить.

***

Когда Скотт и Тони оказываются у ворот школы, незадачливые похитители рядком лежат замотанными в паутинный кокон, а Кэсси Лэнг не отлипает от Кэмми, что без проблем держит её на руках, о чем-то яро споря с Элли и Беном. Тони глубоко выдыхает.  
— Мисс Марвел, — спокойно зовёт он, и все трое в ужасе оборачиваются на голос. И все же хорошо находится за броней — его широкая улыбка вряд ли бы заставила их чувствовать себя виноватыми. — Каким образом вы оказались здесь раньше мстителей?  
Трое переглядываются, и Элли неуверенно тянет.

— Магия?  
Бен предпочитает из-за маски смотреть на Тони не мигая. Тони знает, что Бен не мигает, — Бен делает так каждый чертов день, и Тони привык. С этими детьми Тони ко всему уже привык.  
Скотт крепко обнимает вбежавшую к нему в объятия дочь, целует ту в висок и выдыхает. Переводит взгляд с Тони на абсолютно виновато выглядящую троицу и обратно. Хмурится.  
— Знаешь их, Старк?  
— Вроде того, — соглашается Тони.  
— Эй! — возмущённо вскидывается Элли. — Что значит вроде того?  
— То и значит, — отрезает Тони. — На парковку, живо. Дома поговорим.  
Скотт фыркает на понурый вид плетящихся в сторону парковки детей, поднимается на ноги и удобней перехватывает дочь на руках.  
— И всё-таки, не ругай их, _папочка_.  
— Отлично, и ты туда же, — Тони открывает лицевую пластину, чтобы Скотт в полной мере насладился разочарованием на лице самого Тони Старка. На Скотта это не производит ровно никакого впечатления. — Как знал, что тебе нельзя сближаться с Пьетро.  
— Заметь, ставок на мамочку я не делал, — Скотт, червяк, продолжает потешаться. — А ведь Пьетро уговаривал. И вообще, я не хочу идти против Наташи. В последний раз, когда я это сделал, она заперла меня в тумбочке. Ты должен, сказать, чтоб она так не делала...  
— Не смей, — рычит Тони, и Кэсси хихикает.  
— ... _папочка_.

Тони обречённо стонет.

***

— Выглядишь счастливо, — Кэрол, заглянувшая на пару дней к ним в башню, закидывает ноги на кофейный столик и бездумно листает каналы. Тони садится рядом с большой тарелкой попкорна, ставит ту между ними и устраивается удобней. Жмёт плечами.  
— Не имею понятия, о чем ты.  
— Брось, — Кэрол криво улыбается ему. — Роуди рассказал, что мстители узнали о Питере. Вы снова общаетесь, а?  
— Вроде, — вздохнув, Тони потягивается, чтобы, отставив тарелку с попкорном на столик, свернуться рядом с Кэрол. Кэрол укладывает свою голову ему на макушку. — С Питером невозможно враждовать, ты же знаешь.  
— И вы все слишком гордые идиоты, чтобы пойти и извиниться, — заканчивает Кэрол. Тони кивает. Кэрол права. Кэрол почти всегда права. Кэрол как Пеппер, только порой ужасно раздражающая и знающая слишком много. — Что на счёт остальных?  
— Я в меньшинстве в собственном доме, — страдальчески ноет Тони, останавливая Кэрол на Аббатстве Даунтон. — После того, как Терминатор выкурил нашего агента 007 из вентиляции, тот без умолку болтает о нем. Зимний Солдат то, Зимний Солдат сё... будто других мстителей нет.  
— Милый, у тебя их ещё десяток.  
— Кэмми не считается — она твоя ярая фанатка, Илай хуже Фила со своим Капитаном Америкой, Амадей влюблен в Брюса, — и я его не виню, кто вообще не влюблен в Брюса? — а Рири нашему мишке в рот смотрит.  
— А как же Майлз? — Кэрол смотрит на него. Тони не видит, но взгляд Кэрол отчётливо чувствует. — Джесс? Харли? Сэмми?  
— Майлз и Харли фанаты Аарона с Пьетро, а Джесс как и Пеппер — ей только Черную вдову и подавай, — недовольно бурчит Тони, Кэрол весело кряхтит. — И ты знаешь, кто у Сэмми номер один. Мистер Квилл-я-Звездный-Принц.  
— Лорд, — поправляет Кэрол. — Звездный Лорд.  
— Да хоть султан, мне все равно, — хмурится Тони. Кэрол хохочет.  
— Джонни с Питером тебя любят.  
— Джонни не мой ребенок.  
— Ничто не мешает тебе считать его своим, Тони, — философски замечает Кэрол и весело добавляет. — Ты и так уже его своим считаешь.  
Тони мстительно пуляет в нее попкорном.

***

Когда Брюс отстраняется от Тони после десятиминутных учено-обнимашек, Тони смаргивает слезы. Стив, стоящий позади него, кивает Брюсу с не менее радостной улыбкой на лице. Питер же, встряв между Тони и Брюсом, восторженно взвизгивает.  
— О боже, вы Брюс Беннер! Я читал о вас, — он крепко сжимает ладонь Брюса и энергично трясет. — Семь докторских! Офигеть!  
— Я тоже рад познакомиться с тобой, парень, — Брюс мягко высвобождает руку из захвата и переводит вопросительный взгляд на остальных. Мстители переглядываются, и Клинт усмехается.  
— Старка.  
Брюс с минуту недовольно глядит на стушевавшегося Тони, вздыхает, снимает протереть очки и обречённо интересуется.  
— Уверен, что потянешь ещё одного, _железный-не-папа_?  
Гробовая тишина длится меньше пяти минут. Клинт под нос бормочет что-то о “не буду больше спорить с вдовой”, Скотт широко улыбается, а Баки фыркает, пока Сэм бездарно маскирует смех за кашлем, а Ванда выпытывает у обречённо глядящего на неё Пьетро подробности. Тони на глазах бледнеет...  
— Тони, — между бровей у Стива прокладывается знакомая “я не дам тебе просто так сбежать” морщинка. — Что значит ещё один?  
... и Наташа, всхлипнув, хохочет.

**×××**

дети тони старка:  
» питер паркер — человек-паук, а также его клоны — джессика дрю и бен райли  
» камала хан — прекрасная мисс марвел и фанатка кэрол  
» амадей чо — сын хелен чо, фанат брюса беннера и сам халк  
» харли кинер — тот самый пацан из жч3 и эндгейма, который спас тони и помог справится с птср  
» майлз моралес — темнокожий человек-паук и фанат питера  
» рири уильямс — железное сердце и протеже железного человека в комиксах  
» сэм александр — нова, живущий на земле, с очень печальной историей  
» илай брэдли — патриот и фанат капитана америки  
» джонни шторм — шурин рида ричардса, член фантастической четверки, лучший друг паркера и, конечно, человек-факел  
» аарон дэвис — преступник под именем бродяга, дядя майлза. появлялся в возвращении домой  
» пьетро максимофф — живой благодаря технологии кри из агентов щит’а  
» грант уорд — агент гидры в агентах щит’а, погибший (но не здесь) в сериале.  
дети клинта бартона:  
» кейт бишоп — протеже соколиного глаза в комиксах и лидер команды юных мстителей.

» эмджей как дочь сэма уилсона и мисти найт.

**Author's Note:**

> очень надеюсь, что вам понравилась история. она достаточно лёгкая, так, для разгрузки мозга; просто мир, где все у всех хорошо. я люблю питера и тони и их отцесыновьи отношения, но ещё больше я люблю тони-многодетный-отец-старк, потому что тони прекрасный отец. ещё я люблю отцовские чувства клинта и скотта, а также нат и кэрол. возможно, это осталось за кадром, но тони на самом деле тот, кто способен понять причины и простить баки, а также наташа никогда бы не пустила самодеятельность тони и стива на самотёк и вполне могла полететь следом за тони и т’чаллой. только припоздниться немного. да, я знаю, что башню продали, но я люблю башню, и тони тоже любит башню, и в башне могут быть и счастливые воспоминания с детьми, так что башня не продается. нет, не в этой вселенной.
> 
> я пока не знаю, будет ли продолжение, потому что тогда мне придется менять все на слэш, а мне нравится джен, так что я ещё подумаю. вероятно, здесь появится ссылка на новую работу, но это не точно, так что советую не сильно надеяться. 
> 
> спасибо, что прочитали. отдельное спасибо анжелике_анне за заявку, чиф за вдохновение (её папа-тони лучший папа-тони на свете) и hearse за то, что выслушиваешь мои крики.


End file.
